Users can often change locations while interacting with one or more devices. For example, users can use a wireless device to communicate with a network (e.g., cellular network, Wi-Fi network, local area network. Internet, etc.), while changing location. As an example, users can move from room-to-room in a premises and can control playback (e.g., start and stop) of content assets, such as video, using multiple playback devices. However, such playback control requires manual manipulation of one or more remote controls by the user. Additionally, network connectivity can be affected by changing location. Furthermore, battery charge of a wireless device can be diminished as a result of changing location. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.